To study the inherited congenital disorders associated with the X and Y chromosomes in patients with Klinefelter's Syndrome, Isochromosome X, and other X and Y conditions and to investigate to what degree these patients suffer from dyslexia and behavioral and learning disabilities. To identify the similarities/differences in the dyslexic phenotype of individuals with XXY, XYY, XXX and isochromosome X Turner's Syndrome subjects. They will be compared to primary hypogonadal XY men,normal gender and age group controls, and subjects with the same karyotype but with minimal or absent dyslexic features.